Träume bis in die Unendlichkeit
by Konoko90
Summary: Im Augenblick verdrängte das Wasser den Schmerz und noch während sich die Augen des Shinobi’s erneut schlossen, wusch es auch das Blut von seinem Körper. Langsam floss es, nun in einer Hellroten Farbe, in die Kanalisation, in der sich Ratten und Würmer
1. Wie alles seinen Anfang nahm

**Träume bis in die Unendlichkeit**

Autor: Konoko90

Vorwort:

Diese Geschichte ist auf Basis des Mangas Naruto.

Der Hokage hat Orochimaru vernichtet, kurz nachdem Sasuke mit ihm gegangen war. Deshalb kam Sasuke zurück in das Dorf, absolvierte die Chunin Prüfung mit Abstand und ist nun 16 Jahre alt. Naruto und Sakura werden jeweils von den Sannin Jiraiya und Tsunade trainiert.

Kapitel 1 

„Ich habe verstanden!" Die kalte Stimme durchdrang den Raum, währenddessen sich der Inhaber dieser mit einer kleinen Verbeugung verabschiedete. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte die Verbeugung leicht und der Junge mit schwarzen Haar und roten Augen verschwand in einem Blätterwirbel.

Der Hokage seufzte. „Was denkst du? Wird er es schaffen?" „Er ist fast Jou-nin... wenn er es nicht schafft, dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er noch immer an Orochimaru hängt..." Der Ninja sagte dies kalt, jedoch nicht so gefühllos wie der Chunin der eben aus dem Haus den Hokagen verschwunden war. „Kakashi... ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich und habe ihn nur geschickt weil du sagtest er wäre so weit... du bist sicher das du diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen wirst?" Der Hokage klang ernst und besorgt. Kakashi stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat aus dem Schatten. Ein schwarzes Tuch umhüllte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes und seine Kunai's klirrten, als sie bei seiner Bewegung zusammenstießen. „Das hoffe ich..."

Eine Spannung entstand zwischen den Beiden Ninja's. Weder der Hokage noch Kakashi sagten ein Wort, es war als kämpfte jeder mit sich selbst. Jeder mit seiner Entscheidung, den Jungen ziehen zu lassen.

„Er wird es schaffen" sagte Kakashi nach einer Weile, doch auch wenn er sich bemühte, so zu klingen als habe er vollstes Vertrauen, hörte man doch eine Art Zweifel, eine Ungedult die in seiner Stimme mit schwang. Der Hokage vernahm diese jedoch nicht, er hatte sich schon wieder auf etwas neues konzentriert. „Was machst du mit den Beiden anderen?" Kakashi seufzte und man merkte, dass sich die Stimmung lockerte. „ Naruto wird erst in einer Woche zurück sein... er ist mit dem San-nin unterwegs... Sakura lernt eifrich bei den Medics... aber..." Kakashi sah in das Gesichts des Alten und während die Narben und Falten auf seinem Gesicht, die Unergründliche Tiefe und Erfahrung seines Lebens zeigte, so spürte Kakashi doch deutlich, die Schwäche, die dieser Ninja über all die Jahre zusammengezogen hatte und nun nach all den Jahren, sah man diese Schwäche nur allzu deutlich... die Gutmütigkeit eines Alten Herren. „Wann gedenken sie den Platz jemand anderem zu überlassen?" Der Hokage sah auf und sah in Kakashi's Gesicht der seinen Blick nicht erwiderte und einfach auf eine Schriftrolle starrte, als hoffe er das sich diese vor ihm ausrollt und er die niedergeschriebenen Worte lesen könne. „Denkst du wirklich es ist zeit für mich, jemand anderem Platz zu machen?" fragte der Hokage und wandte den Blick ab. Er schweifte um den Raum und blieb an dem Punkt stehen wo ein kleiner Vogel am Fenster saß und einer kleinen Fliege hinterher hüpfte, die nur noch einen Flügel hatte. Anscheinend war auch sie alt... gebrechlich. „Sie wissen selber, dass es mir nicht zu steht darüber zu reden..." Kakashi's Stimme klang gehorsam, unterwürfig. Auf dem Gesicht des Hokagen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Seine Augen waren milde und halb geschlossen. „Kakashi... du hast recht... ich werde alt. Ich habe Orochimaru nur durch deine Hilfe bezwungen... du bist der stärkste Ninja dieses Dorfes..." Kakashi unterbrach ihn. „ Nein. Denken sie nicht daran. Wenn sie wollen lasse ich nach Tsunade schicken. Sie wird den Posten sicherlich annehmen." Der Hokage schloss die Augen und sagte eine ganze zeit lang nichts. „Gut... sie soll den Posten haben..." Kakashi nickte, er wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden als er eine winzige Träne im Sonnenlicht des Morgens glitzern sah. Er stockte und sah den Hokagen unverwandt an.

„Was haben sie vor?!" fragte er ernst, seine Haltung war wachsam, wie ein Hund der sein Herrchen in der Dunkelheit vor Dieben schützen müsste. „Es ist gut Kakashi... bitte Richte Tsunade-sama meine Bitte aus. Du kannst gehen." Kakashi stockte. Hokages Stimme klang fest entschlossen, als hätte er allem ein Ende gesetzt, so als wüsste man im Moment der größten Glückseeligkeit, dass man einen Bund mit dem Teufel schloss. Als wüsste man das seine Seele schon längst verloren war. Auch Kakashi spürte diese Stimmung die sich allmählich im Raum auszubreiten begann. Doch was sollte er tun. Oberstes gebot eines Ninjas war Gehorsam. Doch auch wenn es den Tod bedeutete? Ja. Diese Antwort flog durch Kakashis Kopf, während er sich, wie der Chunin erst, mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete und dann verschwand. Er müsste tun was getan werden musste. Gehorsam... bis in den Tod.


	2. Die Natur des Shinobi

Kapitel 2 

Zikaden schrillten während kaum hörbar, dumpfe Geräusche das Lied des Morgendlichen Waldes durchfuhren. Eine Maus kam aus seinem Versteck und sah sich um, als suche sie nach etwas, was sie niemals finden würde... Nach der Erkenntnis, wer so früh ihren morgendlichen Schlaf geweckt, und all ihre Sinne sofort auf Alarmbereitschaft geschalten hatte. Genauso fühlte sich auch der Ninja. Wachsam. Zu allem Bereit und fest Entschlossen. Macht durchfloss seinen Körper und während seine blutroten Augen ruhig auf dem Weg vor ihm lagen, so huschten seine Gedanken und Sinne jedoch hin und her. Wie oft glaubte er ihn zu sehen... seine kalte Stimme, welche die Nacht durchdrang, Wasser gefrieren ließ. Ein Schauder überkam ihn und seine Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen durch das Leise Geräusch eines Baches. Doch das Lied klang verändert, immer wieder hörte man ein kleines Plätschern, unmöglich schien es, dass es ein Fisch sein könne, der sein Frühstück, bestehend aus Fliegen und anderen Insekten, an der Wasseroberfläche fangen wollte. Zu monoton war es. Die Sinne des jungen Shinobi's überschlugen sich und mit einem kleinen Krächzen kam er an einem Ast zum Stehen. Gespannt lauschte er der Natur, die wie immer begann, alles auf den Anstehenden Tag vorzubereiten. Sie würde es nicht interessieren, ob ihr Boden mit Blut bewässert, oder ob Macht durch die Arme eines Shinobi's fließen und blitzschnell den Knochen, der den Kopf am Körper hielt, trennen würde. All das schien irrelevant, im Vergleich zur Schönheit der Natur, zu der Perfektion die sie erreicht hatte und welche dieses Wesen auf dem Baum in jeder Weise Nachzuahmen versuchte. „In der Natur findet der Ninja Weißheit" so wurde es ihnen gelehrt.

Ein Wolf heulte auf. Kaum vernehmbar drang der Schall bis zur kleinen Maus vor, die mit einem Mal aufsprang, sich umdrehte und zurückrannte, um die Sicherheit ihres Heims zu suchen. Doch der Shinobi hatte kein Heim... keinen Ort, den er hätte Zuhause nennen können. Es war alles zerstört. Schon mit dem Gedanke an die Nacht seines Schicksals, schien es, als floss kaltes Bergwasser den verschwitzten Rücken des Ninjas runter. Doch dieser, schluckte nur kurz, stieß sich von dem Ast ab und sprang zu dem Nächsten, der ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben, unter seinen Füßen standfest blieb. Er hatte sein Ziel bald erreicht, er wusste, dass er den kleinen Bach schon sehr nah war und das die Sonne, welche im Augenblick nur sperrlich ihr Licht durch die großen Baumkronen warf, ihn dann wärmen würde. Nun hörte er schon das Atmen, langsam und immer schneller werdend. Er kannte diesen Atem, wie oft hatte er ihm im Schlaf vernommen, während wieder ein Opfer aufschrie um den Höllen Qualen zu entkommen. Lautlos blieb der Ninja stehen, vor ihm floss ein kleiner Bach um die Steine, Haken und Bogen schlagend suchte sich dieser den Weg durch den Wald. Sein Atem wurde langsamer, sein Körper steif und doch, wie eine Sehne zum zerreißen gespannt. Sollte er warten bis sein gegenüber aufstehen und seinen Weg durch den Wald fortsetzen würde? Oder sollte er jetzt angreifen, ihn erledigen, bevor er das Gesicht seines Verräters sehen konnte? Eine unglaubliche Macht durchflutete ihn, er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Völlig lautlos würde er sich zu dem Baum über dem Mann schleichen, seinen Kunai aus der Tasche ziehen und ohne es zu merken würde dieser Mensch schon den Weg in die Hölle gefunden haben. Durch seine Hand.

Ein Frosch quakte laut, zu Schade das jeder Weg der Natur gegeben wurde... jeder Atemzug... jeder Laut war das Ende. Ein Vogel stieß sich ab, er schien die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass der kleine, hellgrüne Frosch unachtsam und einen Laut nach seinen Artgenossen ausstießen würde. In sekundenschnelle hatten sich schon die Krallen in die glitschige Haut des Frosches gebohrt, seine Lunge verletzt und ihm somit einen Langsamen Tod des Erstickens beschert, ehe ihm das Fleisch ausgerissen und dem Vogel als Mahl dienen würde. Genauso würde er es auch machen... wie der Vogel eben, hockte er auf dem Baum, sah zu dem Mann mit dem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, auch ohne ihn würde er sterben. Ein Schnaufen und ein Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihm als er sich erhob und losrannte, genau das war die zeit des Angriffs. Genau wie der Vogel, stieß sich der Shinobi ab, sauste Richtung Erde, landete, wobei seine Knie einknickten um den harten Schlag abzumildern, jedoch ließen sie einen Schmerz zurück, der sich von seinem Fuß in sein Bein zog. Er hatte zu lange in der Selben Stellung verharrt... ein Fehler dachte er. Durch die Sekunde des Schmerzes unachtsam, bemerkte er nicht, wie sein gegenüber sich umdrehte und seinen Namen ausstieß. „Sasuke!" rief er, als erwartete er Rettung. Doch es war zu spät. Der Shinobi Namens Sasuke hatte schon einen Kunai gezogen, sich von der feuchten Erde abgestoßen und durch das Verdrehen des Handgelenks die Klinge in Stellung gebracht. Nun rauschte er an ihm vorbei, ein Röcheln erklang, kurz nachdem das Metall die Luftröhre und die schützende Fettschicht so leicht durchdrungen hatte. Sasuke drehte sich um und sah wie das Blut aus der offenen Wunde sprudelte und in das Klare Blau des Baches floss. Eine Amsel die gekommen war um die herrliche Frische des Wassers zu schmecken, flog davon als es die unnatürliche Todbringende Farbe sah. Sasuke starrte in die Augen des Toten Mannes, hoffnungsvoll schauten sie ihn an. Sie schrieen „Rette mich!" doch anstatt zu retten. Nahm er das Leben dieser Person. So unwichtig schien der Moment, als ein Gefühl der Schwäche durch seinen Körper schwappte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und nun spürte er die Kratzer und das Blut in seinem Gesicht, er fühlte seinen Knöchel der sich noch nicht ganz von dem Aufprall erholt hatte, und spürte wie die Kraft, seine Konzentration und Macht schwanden.

Er atmete schwer und lehnte sich an den Baum neben ihm. Er dürfte hier nicht bleiben... zu viele Gefahren lauerten in der Nähe. Er schloss seine Augen nur für einen Augenblick und die Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Er atmete schwer, doch riss er sich zusammen., bückte sich zu dem Bach und spritzte sich das eiskalte Wasser der Bergquelle ins Gesicht, die ihn wieder etwas erfrischte. Sein Blick viel auf die Leiche. Er nahm seinen Kunai und durchschnitt den Hals nun vollkommen, nahm das Lederbündel und packte den Kopf sanft dort ein. Was mit dem Körper passierte war nicht weiter relevant, er würde wohl einem Tier zum Opfer fallen, welches sich dann hungrig über das allzu nahrhafte Menschenfleisch hermachen würde. Der Kopf war nur der Beweis seiner Tat. Langsam schnürte er die Schnur fest an seinen Gürtel, das Blut sackerte schon durch den Stoff, als Sasuke absprang und den Weg zurück durch den Wald ins Dorf machte.

Unkonzentriert sprang er von Ast zu Ast, bemerkte nicht das er verfolgt wurde und war sich seines Erfolges sicher. Er dachte an den wohltuenden Schlaf den er schon seit so vielen Tagen musste ausfallen lassen. Schnell kam er beim Haus des Hokagen an, seine Verfolger hatten derweil eine andere Route eingeschlagen. Es waren Anbu-mitglieder welche jede Bewegung Sasuke's überwachten. Schließlich sollte es nicht wieder passieren, dass er wie vor ein paar Jahren dem Dorf den Rücken wandte nur um Macht zu bekommen. Sasuke strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und gab den Lederbeutel einem Ninja, der dessen Inhalt prüfte und ihm zunickte. Sasuke drehte sich um, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Schon seit 5 tagen hatte er seine Sharingan-augen aktiv. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven, sowie seiner Kraft und seinem Chakra. Doch er wollte sie nicht deaktivieren... ein wenig Schlaf würde ihn schon wieder aufbauen, dachte er sich, während er leise durch die Gassen des Dorfes Schlich. Er hatte nicht vor irgendjemanden zu begegnen und bahnte sich somit seinen Weg durch die wenig besuchten Straßen. Hier und Da sah er wie eine Katze den Müll durchwühlte, um etwas zu finden, mit dem sie sich am Leben erhalten konnte. Jetzt fiel Sasuke ein, wie lange er schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte und eine gähnende Leere machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er war froh als er endlich das Grau der Wohnungen sah, in denen eine von diesen engen Räumen ihm gehörte. Das Anwesen hatte er verkauft, er brauchte es nicht mehr. Auch verband er viel zu viele Erinnerungen damit. Sasuke schloss die Augen und gähnte, er könnte im Stehen schlafen, doch er riss sich zusammen, die Stufen hochzugehen, den Schlüssel aus seinem Versteck zu holen und mit einer Handbewegung das Schloss zum klicken zu bringen. Er schob die Tür auf und zog seine Schuhe aus, er hatte keine Kraft sich zu waschen und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch egal ob er nach Blut und Tod stank. Langsam schloss er die Tür und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, während er unruhig in einen von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.

Diesen Tag hatte er überstanden. Seine dritte B-Rang Mission in 4 Tagen. Endlich hatte er Schlaf, auch wenn er nicht erholsam war, so tat er doch das was Sasuke brauchte. Er würde wieder erwachen, völlig regeneriert und wieder zum Einsatz bereit. Gehorsam... warum wurde er so darauf getrimmt das er selbst sein Leben vergaß? Die Alltäglichen Dinge? Sein Team und jene die, wie ihm vor einem Jahr bewusst wurde, mehr als alles andere bedeuteten? Warum hatte er nur damals diesen Harten Weg des Lebens gewählt... warum ist er nicht geflohen, mit seinem Clan untergegangen? Rache... ja das war es wohl... Er war ein Racheengel... der in einem Menschlichen Körper gefangen war. Aber nicht mehr lange... er würde schaffen dem mangelhaften Leben der Menschen zu entkommen.


	3. immer weiter

Kapitel 3 

Konzentriert floss das Chakra in ihre Hände, welche sanft ein paar Zentimeter über dem halbtoten Hund lagen. Langsam versuchte sie das kleine Geschöpf welches noch vor ein paar Stunden volle Leistung in der Jagd erbracht hatte, zu heilen. Wodurch er so verletzt worden war wusste selbst die Junge Shinobi nicht. Sie schreckte auf als der Hund zuckte, aufsprang und sie mit seinen glänzenden Augen ansah. Wusste er, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte, oder sah er einfach in das glückliche Gesicht eines Menschen's, der schon so viel Leid erlebt hatte. Freudig bellte der Hund auf und seine Stimme drang durch den Raum und schallte an den weißen kahlen Wänden wieder. Das Mädchen grinste und fing nun an den Hund zu streicheln. Wohlwollend legte sich dieser auf den Rücken, um zu zeigen das er liebend gerne auf dem Bauch gekrault werden wollte. Die Shinobi musste kichern. „Na du bist mir ja einer... komm ich zeig Tsunade-sama wie weit ich gekommen bin!" Gesagt getan. Der Shinobi drehte sich um und schritt schnellen Schrittes über die kahlen Fließen, des sterilen Raumes. Sie war in einem der vielen Übungsräumen des Medic-centers und noch während der Hund neben ihr hersprang und sich über das neu gewonnene Leben freute, so lächelte auch das Herz seiner Retterin. Sie hatte etwas gefunden was sie konnte... etwas womit sie vielen helfen konnte. Gedankenversunken durchquerte sie den Flur der einen netteren Eindruck machte als das Zimmer aus dem sie kam. Von einer Ecke drangen ein paar Wörter an ihr Ohr. Es schien als wären alle ihre Sinne noch immer auf den Namen des Jungen ausgerichtet, der ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Rücken gekehrt hatte, um Macht zu gewinnen. Damals hatte sie ihm gesagt sie würde ihm helfen... helfen die blutige Hand der Rache zu erheben und erneut Unheil und neue Rachegelüste zu sähen. Wie töricht sie doch war. Sie würde nie so Stark wie Sasuke oder Naruto werden, und doch hatte Tsunade ihr gezeigt, dass auch sie etwas kann. Besser als jeder andere. Auch sie konnte stark werden... konnte allen Ninjas des Dorfes helfen.

Jetzt, als sie die Worte des Shinobi's vernahm, der dem Sannin die neusten Ereignisse berichtete, schlug ihr Herz schneller und ein unnatürliches Kribbeln breitete sich aus. Geschockt stand sie da und lauschte dem Bericht des Mannes. „Er ist zurück! 3 B-Rang Missionen!!! Wir sollten nach ihm schicken... Wir müssen ihn unbedingt untersuchen! Wir können es uns nicht leisten noch einen Uchiha zu verlieren." „Ja du hast Recht... gebe bitte Sakura Bescheid, sie wird sich sicherlich freuen ihn wiederzusehen." Wie Recht doch der so Weise Sannin hatte.

Auf Sakuras Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt stand sie da und wartete auf etwas. Etwas wo sie selbst nicht genau wusste was es war... was würde er sagen, wenn er sie sieht? Würde er überhaupt noch wissen, wer sie war? Seit 1 Jahr hatten sie sich schon nicht gesehen und Sakura dachte, sie wäre über ihre Jugendliebe hinweg, doch sobald sein wohlklingender Name langsam auf ihrer Zunge schmolz, so schmolz auch Sakura's Herz in seinen Händen und entfachte erneut das starke Gefühl der Liebe, die sie ihm schon seit der Ersten Begegnung entgegen gebracht hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten und langsam begann ihr Gehirn das so eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er war wieder da... er war wieder da... Sasuke ist zurück! Nicht im Stande das salzige Wasser welches aus ihren Augen rann, zurück zuhalten rannte sie los.

Wie oft saß sie lange allein an dem Ort, an dem sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte... Wie oft zählte sie die Sekunden, an denen sie an ihn dachte... wie oft spürte sie das Stechen, was ihr nach und nach die Kehle abzudrücken versuchte. Doch sie hatte sich nicht aufgegeben. Wie eine Fliege, die in das Netz der Kreuzspinne flog, unfähig sich zu verstecken oder davonzurennen. Gefangen in den klebrigen Fäden des Geflechts und trotzdem um das Leben kämpfend, voller Mut und Entschlossenheit den Tod nicht einfach hinzunehmen. So auch Sakura. Sie hatte sich für das Leben ohne ihn entschieden... ihren Weg selbst gewählt und versucht erneut einen Lebensinhalt zu finden. Doch wie ein Vogel immer zu seinem Nest zurückkehrte und der Fluss langsam durch die Wiese floss, so war auch die Welt da draußen ohne Sasuke, für sie so unperfekt als würde das Rauschen des Baches Fehlen. Das Zwitschern der Vögel für immer versiegt sein und die Stimme der Natur sich der, der Menschen unterwerfen. Er

war ihr Lebensinhalt... ohne ihn war sie nichts und mit ihm alles. Sakura wusste, dass er sie angrinsen, fragen warum sie weinte und dann ganz cool mit seiner lockeren Art abwinken und einen Spaß über ihr Gesicht machen würde. Doch gerade das war es was sie so liebte. Sie war vernarrt in ihn als wäre er ein Schatz, unbezahlbar und eines Gottes gleich.

Sakura war glücklich, das zu besitzen was die Natur nie erlangen würde. Das was sie nie zu kennen oder zu fürchten gelehrt bekommen hatte. In diesem Moment war ihr Leben vollkommen, solange sie dieses Gefühl teilte, war sie unantastbar... unverwundbar. Doch nicht umsonst hatte die Natur dieses Gefühl nie ihr Eigen genannt... so vollkommen der Moment auch war, so Todbringend war das Gefühl und umso schmerzerfüllter war das Sehnen nach dieser Sucht.


	4. Egal wie schwer es wird!

Kapitel 4 

Die Sinne des Jungen Shinobi's regten sich, als er seine Augen öffnete und diese dann schützend vor dem hellen Licht zusammenkniffen. Wie ein Igel der Gefahr witterte, während er sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnte. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen richtete sich Sasuke auf und merkte das seine Schulter sowie sein Knöchel weh taten. Alles war noch verkrampf und er merkte noch genau die Strapazen der vergangenen Nächte. Vögel zwitscherten und verbreiteten ihren Gesang in dem so viel betriebenen Konoha. Stimmengewirr drang an sein Ohr, er musste grinsen, als Kind hatte er es so gemocht in die Gesichter seine Verwandten zu sehen und zu spüren das er einen Ort hatte, der ihm allein gehört. Einen Ort der seine Seele vereinen und auf den rechten Weg führen würde. Zu früh wurde es ihm genommen, und ein anderer Pfad offenbart. Diesen Pfad folgte der verwirrte Junge, während er immer wieder nach der Ursache dieser Tat suchte und sein Leid, allein der Rache verschrieben hatte. Vor seinem Geistigen Auge erschienen die Gesichter seine Verwandten und es schien, als ob er völlig abgeschotten von der Welt, das Massaker von damals erneut erlebte. „Warum?..." flüsterte er stumm in sich hinein. Eine Weile blieb er so sitzen, ehe sein Gehirn, die so eben in sein Ohr gedrungenen Gesprächsfetzen, entschlüsselte. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine Hand strich mit einer Bewegung, die viel zu lang gewordenen Haare aus seinen Augen. Seine Finger fuhren über die Haut seines Gesichtes und blieben bei einer verkrusteten Stelle stehen. Sanft umfuhr er sie ein paar Mal, als wolle er spüren das, der vom regen gepeitschte und am morgen wieder sehr schnell ausgetrocknete Boden, wirklich nie mehr die kleinen Keime annehmen würde, welche die Bauern, schwitzend in der Morgensonne, auf das Weite Feld streuten.

Er seufzte und erhob sich aus seinem Bett, während sich erneut sein Magen zu Wort meldete. Der Geruch des Blutes stieg in seine Nase und löste, in seinem so schon leeren Magen, eine Art Übelkeit aus, die sich wie eine kalte Welle auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Er spürte wie sich der Speichel in seinem Mund sammelte, und selbst das Schlucken tat, durch seine trockene Kehle weh. Mit dem ersten Brechreiz rannte er los, öffnete die Tür die in ein kleines Bad führte und erbrach sich in der Toilette. Doch sein Magen war leer, da er schon mehrere Tage nichts mehr gegessen hatte und somit blieb nur die ätzende Magensäure die seine Speiseröhre hochfuhr und diese noch mehr reizte. Es fehlte ihm an Kraft und der Schmerz, den er während des Sprints von seinem Bett zum Abort verdrängt hatte, kehrte zurück. Er schloss die Augen, er wollte raus aus dieser Welt... wieso musste er so leben? Ein Schauder überkam ihn und vermischte sich mit der Angst, die ihn schon seit Jahren begleitet hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die kahle weiße Wand, die sich knapp neben der Toilette befand und spülte das Erbrochene mit einer Handbewegung zum Hebel, hinunter.

Das Rauschen des Wassers vermischte sich mit seinem Herzschlag und dröhnte in seinem Kopf wieder.

Sasuke bemühte sich ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen und die eben verlorene Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zugewinnen. Das Mal an seinem Nacken leuchtete rot auf, es schmerzte. Es war als würde man ihm die Gabe schenken, nie zu sterben und immer und immer wieder, die selbe grausame Tat vollbringen. Den Selben Schmerz, der von Heftigkeit und Intensität nichteinmal mehr Folter gleichkam, aussetzen und einen Menschen an den Rand der Existenz zwingen.

Doch der Junge Shinobi wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben... er biss sich auf die Lippen, spürte wie sein Blut langsam in seine Mundhöhle sackerte und einen Eisenhaltigen Geschmack zurückließ, der nach Mehr schreite. Taumelnd erhob er sich und strich sich seine Kleider vom Leibe. Klirrend vielen auch die Waffen zu Boden und völlig ungeschützt band er sich die Binden, die an seinen Gliedmaßen befestigt waren, ab. Er setzte seinen Fuß in die Dusche, verlagerte somit das Gewicht auf den anderen, zu Spät merkte er das es ein Fehler war. Sein Gehirn war durch den vielen Schmerz wie benebelt, man hätte denken können, dass es nicht schlimmer werden könnte, doch sein Fuß, der geschwollen und blau war, belehrte ihn etwas anderen. Unfähig das gewicht länger zu halten viel er um, sein Kopf schlug gegen die kalten Fließen und hinterließ, als Sasuke in eine Sitzposition sackte, eine Blutrote Spur an der Duschwand. Sein Atem ging schnell und flächig während er mit Mühe seinen Arm hob und den kalten Strahl der Dusche aktivierte.

Das Wasser war genauso kalt wie das der Bergquelle, ehe es dann mit dem Bach, in dem sich Sasuke noch gestern Nacht erfrischte hatte, runter ins Tal floss um die grünen Felder der Reisbauern zu bewässern, welche mit viel Mühe die kleinen Keimlinge in den Matsch steckten. Im Augenblick verdrängte das Wasser den Schmerz und noch während sich die Augen des Shinobi's erneut schlossen, wusch es auch das Blut von seinem Körper. Langsam floss es, nun in einer Hellroten Farbe, in die Kanalisation, in der sich Ratten und Würmer an dem Nahrhaften Material labten. Fressen und gefressen werden... nichts hat ein Ende. Nichts währt ewig... kann es passieren das auch Rache flieht? Von Freundschaft verdrängt und immer schwächer wird, ehe man diese vergisst und langsam wieder den Schutze der Geborgenheit vertraut. Das die Liebe, die eben noch versuchte, die Risse und Wunden seines Herzen zu pflegen, erneut besiegt wird, durch die Trauer und den Schmerz des Verlorenen Lebens? Das der Verlust eines wichtigen Menschens erneut tiefe Kluften reißt und die Rache von neuem Aufschwämmt. Stärker als zuvor und doch geschwächt durch die Taten und Erinnerungen des Lebens. So wie die Natur immer weiter das Schicksal ihrer Bewohner bestimmt, so wird auch der Schmerz weiter, das Leben des Jungen Shinobis aushöhlen. Unausweichlich ist es, das er diesem Schicksal folgt. Er zahlt niemanden gehorsam... nur dem verborgenen Allein wird er dienen. Der Kreatur des Schattens, die sich langsam immer weiter in seinem Herz ausbreitet und mit der zeit beginnt, viel größere Kreise zu ziehen um seinen Weg mit neuen Steinen zu pflastern. Man kann dem Schicksal nicht entkommen... man zahlt keinem Gehorsam, außer ihm allein.


	5. Wa er es?

Kapitel 5 

Sakura stand wie versteinert vor dem Haus, diese Adresse, hier musste Sasuke leben, aber... was wäre wenn er sie nicht mehr erkennt... ihr sagt er habe sie vergessen... sie nicht vermisst?! Wollte sie dann nicht doch im unbekannten bleiben? Warten bis sie ihn vergessen hat, anstatt den Schmerz erneut zu erleben und zu spüren das sie ihm nichts wert war? Hatte sie den Mut ihm in die Augen zu schauen? Warum waren Menschen nur so kompliziert? Etwas in ihrem Inneren schrie danach, die rostigen Stufen hochzugehen, dann vorsichtig die Nummer von Sasuke's Wohnung zu suchen, einmal tief durchatmend, zu warten bis der Shinobi öffnet, um ihm dann an den Hals zu springen und sich zu freuen das er wieder da ist. Andererseits hatte sie Angst, das er sie wegstoßen würde, die Tür wieder zuschlagen und sagen würde sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Warum war es nur so kompliziert? Sah man einem Hund in die Augen, so wusste man genau wie er reagiere würde... das gleiche gilt für all die anderen Lebwesen... außer Sasuke. Sie kannte ihn so lange und doch weiß sie gar nichts über ihn... hatte sie überhaupt ein recht in dieses Ninja-Genie verliebt zu sein? War sie wirklich verliebt oder war es mehr eine Jugendliche Vernarrtheit... war Sasuke überhaupt an solchen Gefühlen interessiert? Was sollte sie tun? Zitternd stand die Shinobi vor der Treppe. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihren Händen, während eine Spinne langsam begann ihr Netz zu stricken, welches ihr bald reichliche Beute beschaffen würde. Sie war so wunderschön und doch so gefährlich, das Netz strickend krabbelte die Spinne immer wieder im Kreis und zog erneut Fäden um sich, die in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens glitzerten.

„Na Sakura."

Sakura schreckte auf und griff instinktiv zu ihrem Kunai. Mit einer Schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich zu der Stimme um, die zwar vertraut klang, aber sie doch schreckhaft aus ihren Gedanken fahren ließ. „Hyheye... nicht so Aggressiv" Sagte ihr Gegenüber und grinste, welches allerdings kaum, durch das Schwarze Tuch welches sein Gesicht bedeckte, erkennbar war. Sakura starrte eine Zeitlang auf das Gesicht ihres Senseis, ehe sie plötzlich stark anfing zu zittern und ihren Kunai fallen ließ. Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen runter. Kakashi kam näher und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hye... Sakura... was hast du denn?" sie antwortete nicht, ihre Gedanken waren leer gefegt, doch die von Kakashi sprangen hin und her. War sie über die Nachricht vom Hokage so betrübt oder war sie bei Sasuke gewesen... hatte sie etwas herausgefunden? Hatte gar Sasuke was damit zu tun, wie die Leute in dem Dorf sagten. War er der Verräter? Langsam schob Kakashi Sakura zu den Stufen und setzte sich neben sie. Ein kleines Knarren erklang und die Stufen machten deutlich, das sie nicht vorhatten ewig als Stütze zu dienen.

Eine Weile saßen die Beiden schweigend da, während sich Sakura immer mehr beruhigte.

„se...sensei?" „ja?" Kakashis Stimme klang freundlich und mitfühlend. Anders als sein Inneres. Er war in hellster Aufregung, jeder Muskel war gespannt und sein Puls raste. Nach außen hin war er gelassen, nichts ließ vermuten in welchem Konflikt sein Inneres in dem Augenblick stand. Wie eine Motte die das helle Licht einer Lampe in der dunklen Nacht erspähte, zu ihr flog und versuchte so nah wie möglich zu kommen. Und obwohl sie sich immer und immer wieder die Flügel an dem Feuer verbrannte, flog diese immer und immer wieder gegen diese Hitze. Wie in Trance, bewegte sich ihr Körper hin, während ihr Verstand versuchte den Muskeln klar zu machen das es gefährlich sei. Kakashi wusste, dass, wenn er nun erfahren würde das Sasuke irgendetwas mit dem Tod des Hokagen zu tun hatte, er ihn verfolgen... gegen ihn Kämpfen und danach foltern müsste, um zu erfahren ob er ihn wirklich getötet hätte. Danach würde er ihn solange foltern müssen bis er starb... so war die Strafe.

„Sag Sakura... warum standest du hier... es ist doch kein Zufall das du bei Sasukes Miethaus stehst?" Sakura sah Kakashi an, dann schnell wieder weg, während sie einen leichten Rotschimmer bekam. „Nja... ich... ich sollte Sasuke holen..." Er hat es getan! Schoss es Kakashi durch den Kopf, während er den Worten des Mädchens lauschte. Im nächsten Augenblick schämte er sich für den Gedanken, den ein Teil seines Körper gegen seinen Willen, anzuziehen schien. Er war es nicht...das kann nicht sein. Versuchte er sich wieder und wieder einzureden. Nun zwang er sich den Worten Sakuras zu lauschen und dann zu urteilen. „..aber ich hatte angst... er würde mich nicht erkennen... ich habe angst er hat mich vergessen" Sakura fing nun wieder an zu schluchzen während Kakashi wie zu Stein erstarrt da saß. Wie ein Spiegel zersplitterte etwas in seinem Inneren, war er ein Verräter oder nicht? Lügt Sakura und weiß sie doch mehr als sie zu sagen gewillt ist? Er versuchte sein Inneres zu beruhigen, sich natürlich zu geben und dann, so wie er es auf etlichen Missionen getan hatte, langsam Fakten zu suchen und diese Schritt für Schritt zusammen zu fügen. Sein Atem ging nun gleichmäßiger und sein Herzschlag nahm wieder normale Formen an. Wie die Bienen einen Verräter töteten... so mussten auch Ninjas einen Verräter töten. Die Zeit ist gekommen, ihm war klar das man eine Schwarze Seele nie wieder reinwaschen... ein Monster nicht besiegen kann... und doch hatte er gehofft er konnte es zähmen. Wie dumm er doch war.

Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Hatte er ihn so bemitleidet, dass er die Warnungen nicht gesehen hatte? Hatte er gedacht das Orochimaru keinen Einfluss auf ihn hatte... warum war er nur so naiv gewesen.

Wenn es wirklich Sasuke war... hätte er den Mut ihn zu töten? Die Qualen erleiden zu lassen die an solch einer Folter hingen.

Gehorsam.

Doch wem gegenüber?

Dem Hokage? Es gibt keinen Mehr!

Sich selbst? Das befielt 2 so gegensätzliche Dinge!

Seinen Schülern? Doch wäre das Richtig?

Wie ein Hund, der seinen Herren verloren hatte, so irrten auch Ninjas ohne ein Ziel wenn ihr Leittier stirbt. Der Ninja, der sich nie diesem Leittier unterworfen hatte, wüsste was er tun müsste. Doch derer die ihm stets Vertrauen und volles Gehorsam schenkte... waren ohne Licht in einem dunklen Tunnel, der von Fallen bestickt, den Weg zum Rechten versperrte.

Kapitel 6 

Kakashi sah sie eine Zeit lang an, dann grinste er. „Keine Angst, Sasuke hat dich nicht vergessen! Geh zu ihm, ich bin auch bei dir falls etwas ist!" Sakura wischte sich die Tränen weg, die mittlerweile auch ihr Kleid befleckt hatten. „J-ja..." stotterte sie während sie sich langsam erhob.

Er war es nicht... er war es nicht. Kakashi betete zu sich selbst, das seine Befürchtungen falsch waren. Eigentlich müsste er den Anbu's helfen den Tatort zu untersuchen, doch etwas hielt ihn ab, er wusste er würde ins Ungewisse laufen, Sasuke nie foltern können und somit auch alles verlieren was er sich aufgebaut hatte. Denn dann war er ebenfalls ein Verräter. Kakashi schluckte noch einmal, erhob sich dann ebenfalls, was die Stufen mit einen Krächzen zur Kenntnis nahmen. Langsam gingen die Beiden Shinobis die Treppe hoch, die Sonne welche gerade noch ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf das Dorf gesandt hatte, versteckte sich nun hinter einer Wolke und die Kälte fuhr beiden Ninjas auf die Haut.

Wie schnell sich doch alles wandeln kann, hat er sich denn verändert? Kakashi hatte Sasuke, genau wie Sakura 1 Jahr schon nicht mehr gesehen. Er war mehr oder minder abgeschotten, fast nur unterwegs. Kakashi dürfte zwar vieles Mitbestimmen, doch sehen war ihm verboten. Ihre Schritte verstummten als sie bei der Tür ankamen. Langsam ballte sich die Hand Kakashis zur Faust und klopfte an die Tür. Sakura, die den Atem anhielt, schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz raste, doch gleichzeitig schien ihr, als stünde die Welt um sie herum still.

Ihr Sensei sah sie kurz an. Zu kurz, sodass Sakura den Blick nicht vollständig entschlüsseln konnte. Doch er hatte nun sein Chakra unterdrückt, seine Hände zitterten leicht, während seine Augen klar und voll konzentriert die Umgebung absuchten.

„warte hier..." flüsterte er. Wenn Sasuke nicht in seiner Wohnung war, wenn er wirklich den Hokage getötet hatte und geflohen war. Wenn es wirklich sein Schüler war... dann wusste Kakashi das er auch fliehen musste. Er konnte Sasuke nicht hintergehen, ihn nicht foltern oder gar töten. Das war er ihm schuldig. Seinem Kameraden, der einst einer der berühmten Uchihas gewesen war. Von dem er das Sharingan, bei dem Tod des Jungen Shinobis erhalten hat. Langsam schob er die Tür auf, stellte erschrocken fest das weder abgeschlossen noch verriegelt war, und setzte seinen Fuß auf den Boden während die Tür lautlos aufglitt. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schuhe, an denen getrocknete erde und Blutspuren auf die Aktivitäten des Inhabers hinwiesen. Er bewegte sich lautlos weiter und besah das Bett. Wie eine Mücke, die von dem Geruch und der Wärme ihrer Opfer angezogen wurde, so spürte Kakashi das schwache Chakra eines Shinobis. Sein Blick wandte sich ab, sein Umriss verschwand und er stieß die Tür des Bades auf.

Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert als er seinen Schüler in einer Blutlache, die das kalte Wasser noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, wegzuspülen, liegen sah. Sein Atem setzte aus und ein paar Sekunden stand er reglos da, ehe seine Gedanken in sein vernebeltes Gehirn vordrangen und versuchten ihm klar zu machen, das er nicht Tod sein kann. Sein Chakra war zwar schwach, aber nicht erloschen!

Kakashi griff zu dem Kimono welcher an der Wand hing, hob Sasukes entblößten Körper hoch und warf das Gewand um ihn. Dann nahm er ihn auf die Arme und rannte los. Raus aus dem Zimmer, an Sakura vorbei während er in dem Blätterwirbel seiner Technik verschwand.

Er muss ins Medic-Center. Doch... wo von war Sasuke so erschöpft... seiner Missionen? Oder doch von dem Kampf mit dem Hokagen. Wie würde er mit ihm fliehen können ohne das die Anbu ihn finden würden? Hätte er denn wirklich den Mut dem Dorf den Rücken zu kehren, so wie es Sasuke einst tat? Wo müsste er dann hin? Würde Sasuke dann sterben? Hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn? Jeder Plan der sich langsam in seinen Zellen zusammenstellte erwies irgendeinen Fehler und dieser kleine Fehler könnte den Tod bedeuten. Es gibt keinen Ausweg.

Gehorsam... in allem was man tut. Doch wem sollte er gehorchen? Den Befehlen des Ninja-reiches welches seine Regeln schon von Klein auf in ihn eingehämmert hatte? Oder dem versprechen, welches er sich innerlich gegeben hatte, welches er auch dem Uchiha Clan schuldig war.

War dies wirklich sein Ende? Oder das Ende der berühmtesten Familie in Konoha? Darf man den Tod einfach so hinnehmen? Oder sollte man gegen sein Schicksal kämpfen?

Das Schicksal ist unausweichlich, unersättlich zieht es seine Bahnen durch das unvollkommene Leben. Es behindert das erlangen der Perfektion und während es langsam die auserkor welche Macht und Reichtum erlangen sollten. So entschied es auch den Tod. Würde es sich also lohnen einen Kampf auszutragen, den man niemals gewinnen kann.

„Nur Racheengel kämpfen unsinnige Kämpfe" Das wurde ihm früher mal gesagt. Doch er war kein Racheengel... konnte man denn einer werden wenn man die Hände in das Schwarze Blut der Unsterblichkeit taucht?


	6. Die Nachricht!

Kapitel 7 

„Eroooo-san nin!!! Wo bist du schon wieder?!" Dröhnte eine Stimme durch den Wald und ließ Vögel ihre breiten Flügel spannen und sich in de Lüfte erheben. Leichtfüßig sprang ein Junge von Ast zu Ast, hielt sich dann nur mit einer Hand fest, machte einen Überschlag und landete auf dem feuchten Laub des Bodens.

Sein Schuh rutschte leicht zur Seite, doch wie aus Reflex schickte der Junge Chakra in seine Fußsohlen und rannte weiter. Es war als wollte er sagen, er könnte die Natur besiegen, ihre abgestoßenen Perfektionen mit den Füßen treten und beweisen das es der Beste war. Besser als jeder andere. Besser als Er. Bei dem Gedanken beschleunigte der Shinobi. Er würde besser werden als er. Er würde allen zeigen das er der Beste war. Er würde dieses Genie besiegen. Wie ein Löwe, der König der Tiere, langsam im Schatten lauert, um dann einen seiner Artgenossen vom Thron zu stoßen und an dessen Stelle das Heer anführen, so verbarg er sich schon zu lange im Schatten. Jetzt war es Zeit endlich anzugreifen.

Er schluckte als er von der Klippe sprang und unter ihm den Abgrund sah. Ein Blick nach oben machte deutlich, was der Junge schon erwartet hatte. Ein Unwetter braute sich heran, und dieses war nicht ohne. Die Erde rutschte und mit ihr der Shinobi, der auf ihr landete, als er versuchte seinen Sprung in die Tiefe zu verhindern. Die Klippe war steil, doch wie die Frösche jedes Jahr wanderten so würde dies auch der Ninja tun, denn er hatte, wie so oft, mehr Mut als Verstand. Es war seine Art die ihn stärker machte, sein vor nichts zurückschreckendes Wesen. Er zog Gefahren förmlich an und doch, er verfluchte sich dafür, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen Ihn zu retten. Ihn, den er hätte Freund nennen können, er... welcher das selbe Schicksal erlitt und doch, einen völlig anderen Weg zu bestreiten schien.  
Die Geschwindigkeit des ‚Halb'fluges, denn so konnte man den Rutsch die Klippe hinunter nennen, zog ihm die Haut von den Wangen nach hinten. Seine Augen tränten, doch das salzige Wasser hatte keine Chance länger als nötig auf der verschwitzten Haut des Blondhaarigen Jungen zu verweilen, denn es wurde schon vom Wind mitgerissen und verschwand in dessen all umfassenden Wesen.

Doch genauso wenig wie sich die Löwen über ihre Beute Gedanken machten, wenn sie diese bereits verzehrt hatten, so machte sich der Junge Shinobi auch keinen Gedanken über das Wasser was er in die Welt verteilte.

„Hei. Hier steckst du, Naruto" Ein Lachender Mann mit langen Weißen Haaren rannte rückwärts neben ihm her. Sein Grinsen war provozierend, doch auch wenn man vermuten könne ein Löwe ließe sich auf solche Art von Spiel nicht ein, war es doch, das Resultat, genau dass, was man von einer kleinen Hyäne erwartet hatte. Er Biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte sein Chakra zu konzentrieren und sprang ab, seine Faust holte knapp hinter seinen Körper Schwung und ehe man sich versah schlug sie neben dem Weißhaarigen ein. „Ahahaa... das war alles?! Sagte dieser spöttisch als er in der Luft ein paar Fingerzeichen formte. Ehe er sie jedoch beenden konnte, umhüllte den Jungen ein Wall roten Chakras und er sprang ab, deutlich schneller als zuvor holte er aus und schlug mehrmals auf den Shinobi ein. Dieser blockte allerdings alle Schläge und nach einem kleinen Luftkampf wurden Beide Kämpfer von dem jeweils anderen Shinobi zu Boden getreten.

Eine Staubwolke umhüllte die Ebene und ein Schrei eines Adlers erklang. Die Kontrahenten standen still. Der Wind mit ihnen. Nur der Adler zog über ihnen seine Kreise und schoss, mit einem lauten Schrei, zu Boden hinab um kurz vor dem Sannin mit den Weißen Haaren zu landen.  
Jiraya bückte sich und nahm den Zettel an sich. Er sah zu dem Jungen, dessen flackerndes Chakra sich beruhigte. Naruto ging zu dem Ero-sennin, wie er liebevoll von ihm genannt wurde und sah auf das Blatt Papier, welches durch viel Mühe der Natur entrissen wurde. Ein Baum starb, eine weitere Information würde geboren. Ein ewiger Kreislauf, wie das Wasser welches immer wieder zu seinem Ursprung zurückkehrt. Doch wo lag der Ursprung?

Fragen die keinen der Beiden Ninjas im Kopf rumspukten. Denn sie beschäftigten sich mit den Siegel, welches der Brief trug. Das des Hokagen. Langsam entfaltete er das Blatt auf welches fein säuberlich mit Blauschwarzer Farbe Buchstaben aneinander gereiht worden. Sie ergaben, Wörter...Sätze...ein Text. Die Blicke überflogen die Handschrift, dessen Inhalt und deren Stempel. Naruto wich zurück und nahm eine ernste Miene an. Er war zurück. Jetzt war es an der Zeit sich mit ihm zu messen. Doch noch etwas erschütterte das Herz des Jungen, etwas was seinen Wunschtraum durch Trauer verdrängte und ihn dann, kurz darauf der Wut vollkommen verfallen ließ. Ja... jetzt könnte man sagen sah er aus wie ein König der Tiere. Vom Schmerz gezeichnet. Von Wut, Hass, Rache. Jetzt war er es Wert. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, allen Leuten zu zeigen, dass die Furcht die unter ihnen wütete, nicht umsonst existierte. Zu zeigen, das der König der Tiere, ein liebevolles, gar verspieltes Wesen, immer mehrere Masken trug. Es war Zeit diese Masken fallen zu lassen. Es war Zeit, sich an der Person zu rächen, die ihm jetzt alles nahm was er zu besitzen geglaubt hatte.

Ein Traum.

Doch dürfen Schattengeister denn Träume haben? Dürfen sie fühlen? Hass...Trauer... Schmerz erleben? Nein. Emotionen sind hinderlich bei einem Kampf. Fühle nichts. Kämpfe ohne Zorn. Zeige Mitleid für die Unvollkommenheit des Körpers... und dann... Lache über dich selbst.  
Über dein Leben.

Über dein Leid.

Du wirst niemals frei sein, denn du bist gefangen im Goldenen Käfig. Keine lässt dich raus. Denn du bist jene Gestalt die den Ninjas Furcht lernen kann.

Du bleibst für immer da wo du bist. Versteckt.

Für alle Ewigkeit.  
Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er zu dir vordringt. In dem er dich herausfordert... Zu jenem Tag an dem die Welt dem Jungen die Zähne zeigte.


End file.
